


Eggliwood

by luna9tuna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Mpreg, honestly i dont know why I do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna9tuna/pseuds/luna9tuna
Summary: Roy hatched from an egg. He's the egg. This is his dad laying an egg.





	Eggliwood

After the war had ended and Eliwood wasn’t always off defending innocent people he began to gain weight. His two friends Hector and Lyn had teased him about it, but Eliwood was genuinely concerned. This didn’t seem like the usual weight gain that comes with a slothful lifestyle. Little did he know that his gut feeling about his gut was all too correct.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eliwood woke up with a feverish sweat on his brow. Something was wrong, he had never felt this much pain before, which was saying something since he’s been stabbed. He tried to sit up but pain wracked his not unsubstantial figure. With a panicked look in his eye Eliwood looked down at his engorged stomach. Was it just him or was it notably bigger? Eliwood stiffened as he felt a heavy weight press from within him. It was a sickening feeling, as if he was about to soil himself. He clenched the muscles in his body hoping to gain some control as the feeling persisted. Despite everything his brain was telling his body to do he could feel his lower body relaxing. He laid on his bed horrified as his puckered hole slowly started to enlarge. He grasped at the sheets as he felt something moving out of him. A large slimy round mass began pushing its way out of him.  
At this point the adrenaline produced from the pain had numbed Eliwood’s senses. To his abject horror he realized the strange feeling wasn’t entirely unwelcome He laid back as the slick object rolled its way out of his system and onto the bedsheets.  
“I’ll have to pay whoever cleans these sheets extra” he thought as he waited for his heart to and his anus to stop pulsating. Painfully slow Eliwood began sitting up. After all the uncomfortable shifting and wincing, he peeled away the comforter on his bed and gazed upon… an egg. It was slick, and slightly orange tinted, but there was no doubt. Eliwood had just laid an egg. This day would forever be burned into his mind as the day he first laid eyes on his beautiful baby boy.


End file.
